Straps for devices such as briefcases, backpacks and messenger bags are well known. Due to the weight of the loads carried by such devices it is desirable to provide some cushioning or padding to provide comfort to the user.
Bags are often provided with one or more straps to assist individuals carrying the bag. For example, backpacks typically have a pair of shoulder straps to allow an individual to carry the backpack. Golf bags are typically provided with one, and sometimes two, straps that allow the bag to be carried over the shoulder or shoulders of an individual. Messenger bags, such as those used by bicycle messengers, are typically provided with a single strap, with the strap strung around the neck of the user and resting on their shoulder. Backpacks, golf bags, and other bags, when fully loaded, can be quite heavy. Consequently, providing comfortable straps is considered highly desirable. Such straps typically consist of a length of webbing that connects at either end to the bag, and include padding or a cushion along a central section of the strap. The cushion may consist of a soft fiber, or may include an air-filled bladder. The entire exterior surface of the cushion is typically in contact with a portion of the user's body, such as their shoulder. Such a cushion provides no air circulation between the strap and the user's body.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a strap assembly for a device for carrying a load that reduces or overcomes some or all of the difficulties inherent in prior known devices. Particular objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art, that is, those who are knowledgeable or experienced in this field of technology, in view of the following disclosure of the invention and detailed description of certain preferred embodiments.